


new pleasure

by ectocosme



Series: crack week 2017 [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: first entry for the crack week 2017 on tumblrCloud got his first mako shot and Zack check on him.





	new pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> prompt chosen: tentacles (as you saw in the tags)  
> I decided to made it part of a series rather than every ficlettes in one (1) work this time, for the changing rating and tags.

Cloud rolled back onto his stomach. Nose in his pillow and focused on his burning body, he didn't look up when someone came inside. His roommate all but fled when he realised Cloud would threow things at his head if he asked one more time how he was.

“How are you?”

A full body shiver took Cloud. He grabbed the first thing under his hand and threw it. Then his mind caught up with his ears and his stomach squeezed with guilt.

Zack caught the pillow, though, and was eyeing him with raised eyebrows in clear surprise.

“Whelp, it's an answer I guess.”

“Sorry,” Cloud mumbled, rolling back to see Zack better.

“Wha-! Don't worry, we're all crazy after a Mako shot! You're still pretty good I heard. But you've got a far reach with your blind throwing,” Zack sat down on the bed and ruffled Cloud's hair. “So, no tentacles yet?”

Cloud fell on his back, his arms on his eyes and groaned. Zack's hand rubbed his head, then a slighting tentacle tickled Cloud's cheeks. He swatted it and glared at Zack, who beamed at him.

Mako shots did weird things to people. Cloud knew perfectly well he risked mutation too. With Zack's help he had met a few SOLDIERs. Most – if not all – lower ranked had tentacles 24h/24h. But even before meeting them, Cloud knew for the mutations by troopers rumors. Then he met Zack and the young man took his hand to shake it only for the fingers under Cloud's to turn into a writhing mass of tentacles. He might have made a high pitched yark that made Zack cry of laughter.

Cloud shoved one of his feet on Zack's face.

“Not tentacles feetie, then,” he glanced at the other, since Luxiere was the good supporter of one tentacles leg, then Zack took Cloud's hands. “Neither. You still have pretty blue eyes too, and your hair are weird, but not Medusa-like. So you're one of the lucky one!”

Cloud grimaced and Zack lost his grin for a frown.

“Where?”

The blond cleared his throat, “There's rumors about Sephiroth, y'know?”

Zack was confused a second, before sparks light up his eyes, “Between you and me, they aren't only rumors. Genesis and Angeal quite love this mutation.”

Cloud choked up. He caught Zack's hands already pulling the helm of his sweatpants.

“Hey! You could ask!”

“Sorry, babe.” Zack cleared his throat, positioning himself on the bed, right between Cloud's legs. “Cloud, babe, love of my life, my better part, would you kindly let me check your mutation?”

A snort escaped Cloud at Zack's ask, he let go of the dark-haired's hands and nodded, “You may.”

Zack whooped and slide Cloud's pants in one move. The piece of clothe ended somewhere in the room, though, Cloud was more interested about Zack's reaction. The dark-haired man put his hands on Cloud's thighs, humming. A small grin stretched the edge of his lips and his eyes only showed curiosity and a tad of thoughtfulness.

The other's right hand slowly made its way up Cloud's thigh, then to his groin. Cloud hiccuped at the strange sensations of too many things touching back Zack's fingers.

“Sensible much?”

Propped on his arms, Cloud glared at Zack before looking down at himself. Dark blue and purple tentacles slithered around calloused fingers. Zack was moving them without trying to touch the tentacles, but only observed how they moved.

“This is my _dick_ , Zack,” Cloud hissed. “Obviously I am.”

“Tentacle dick,” Zack corrected.

He squeezed one of them making Cloud shudder and moan. The sensation was strange. The tentacles were sensible like fingertips, yet squishy like tongues.

“I propose we try them.”

“Zack,” Cloud complained, yet it stopped when Zack's left hand joined its sister to torture Cloud. “You're the worst.”

Only a grin answered him. He pressed a tentacle between his thumb and his forefinger while his other hand pressed on the rest of the writhing tentacles. Cloud gasped, his abdomen's muscles contracting at the pleasure that shot through him.

Zack pinched again, this time too hard. Cloud hissed and pinched back Zack, who yelped back.

“Hey! I'm new at this, don't be mean.”

“Like that you'll know what isn't accepted.”

Zack pouted, “I'm trying to be a cool boyfriend and help you explore your new member.”

Irritated, Cloud sat up and lifted Zack's hand from his junk.

“It isn't new, it's mutated.”

“Aw, you're making your frowny face.” Zack hunched on himself, looking like a dejected puppy. “We're not playing with your tentacles, then?”

He flopped down next to Cloud, his face mushed into the pillow and whined. One of his hand disappearing near his own cock, discreetly. Cloud rolled his eyes at the scene. He pulled Zack to him and turned him around. Both of them were surprised by Cloud's strength. Then an idea tickled Cloud's mind.

“I know this smi-”

Cloud cut off Zack by ensaring him into a kiss. He deepened the kiss immediately, Zack sighing in pleasure as his hands came to hold onto Cloud. Their tongues entangled, making them both moan. Cloud pulled back with Zack following him, eyes dazed. Cloud held him back, sliding his knee between the other's legs.

“I want to try something.”

“Whatever you want,” Zack answered, pressing Cloud's hips to his.

Cloud kissed Zack quickly, then turned around so he was facing Zack's bulge. He caressed it teasingly and shot a glance at Zack. The man's eyes were fixated on Cloud's moving tentacles. He was fascinated by them.

“Are they turning you on?”

“Yeah,” Zack breathed out.

It elicited a chuckle from Cloud. He did panic a bit at first with the mutation, but it was less handicapping than Abe's tentacles eyes and they pleased Zack. Cloud did try to see if the tentacles reacted like a normal penis or more like fingers. From Zack they acted like the later, but he'd been curious.

He had a vague grasp of their movement, though it still felt new, a bit like a numb limb. There were three tentacles, so he separated two, letting them writhe against the sensible skin of his thighs and focusing on the last.

“Watcha doing, Cloud ?” Zack asked, his fingers sliding up Cloud’s thighs. “Not that I’m complaining, but – oh ! – wait, what? Ouch. Stop pinching me! Aï!” Zack fell silent for a short time, his hands stopped a few inches from Cloud's tentacles. When he talked again, it was in a whiny voice, “No touchy?”

“No touchy,” Cloud confirmed, putting his legs on Zack’s arms to block them. “Only with your eyes.”

The first tentacle started to get wet with Cloud's growing excitation, which solved the problem named 'lube or not' in Cloud's mind. The mutation had weirded him out, but with Zack's here he couldn't not try something with it and the novelty made him squirm in anticipation.

Moving the tentacle like he wanted was a bit difficult, so he mostly felt around, coating his ass and thighs with a wet substance. The tip of the tentacle teased his hole making him shudder while under him, Zack's breath hitched.

“Man, right now I wish I had Abe’s tentacles eyes.”

Another chuckle took Cloud, still focused on putting his tentacle inside himself. It went pretty easily, surprising Cloud with its length. Under him Zack squirmed, his hands coming to hold Cloud's knees, since they couldn't reach their goal.

The sensation was strange too, it combined having something moving in his ass and something around his mutated dick. Strange, but good. Cloud's breath was getting quicker, almost pants now, as he moved inside _himself_.

“Cloud,” Zack begged, though he didn't add anything more than a moan when Cloud rubbed him through his pants. Zack fingers wiggled as he tried to move, “Fuck! Just-”

“No,” Cloud cut, turning his head to the other. “What did I say?”

“No touchy,” Zack almost sobbed. “You didn't change your mind?”

Cloud forced his principal tentacle to thrust into him. He almost lost his balance at the powerful sensations that ran his body. A deep moan left his throat, echoed by Zack, whose hips bucked up, almost hitting Cloud's chin. Deciding he'd tortured Zack enough, Cloud opened Zack's fly and immediately started sucking him. The fingers that dug into his skin changed for a set of tentacles, though they were still under Cloud's legs, incapable to move more than a few inches.

“Cloud.”

Zack's hoarse voice made Cloud shudder. Intent on giving him a big show, Cloud moved the rest of the tentacles to fuck him too. He gasped around Zack's cock at the double sensation of fucking and being fucked. It was arousing as Zack's own moans filling the little room.

Cloud enjoyed it more than he thought, thrusting into himself, the tentacles stroking his insides while he teased Zack. The SOLDIER wriggled under him, trying to get free without forcing and begging Cloud to finish, to let him touch. His tentacles had wrapped around Cloud's knees, incapable to get higher, and squeezed hard, spasming a few times.

The rhythm Cloud had on his own fucking was lost as he reached climax, his hips rolling and his body on fire. He moaned around Zack's cock, eliciting a growl from him as he came. The blond followed shortly after, thoroughly fucked and almost hypersensitive.

Only their shallow breathing echoed in the little room. Cloud had his face pressed to Zack's calf as the man gently caressed his backside with tentacles. When one became too curious, Cloud forced himself to move and flop back on the bed in front of Zack, groaning a lot in the process.

“Fuck, that was hot.”

Cloud hummed, eyes closed and feeling on the edge of a good sleep, without the constant anxiety his mutated dick had caused the last two days.

“So, so fucking hot. Your dick is awesome.” Zack breathed, his newly reformed hand on Cloud's neck, “Wait. It's dicks, no? The best dicks.”

“That's just some tentacles,” Cloud mumbled, opening one eye. He kept a cool facade, but deep down he was getting excited at the idea of doing it again and again, finding a good control over his tentacles-dick.

“Tentacles dick you can fuck _yourself_ with.” Zack propped himself on his elbow and grinned.

“You have tentacles hands. I won't believe you if you say you never used them to masturbate.”

“Well, obviously I used them, but _tentacle dick_ , Cloud.”

They shared a laugh, then a comfortable silence. Obviously, Zack put an end to it.

“Also, you won't have to focus to keep hands rather than reverting to your tentacles when meeting a cutie and pass it as a joke.”

Cloud perked up, “It's wasn't intentional?”

Zack grinned, “I lost all my cool meeting you.” Then, on a quick change of tone, Zack said, “I wonder how it'll be if two tentacles-dicks touched.”

Cloud groaned, blindly he threw his arm around Zack. He found his shoulder, then his neck and pressed the young man to him. There was a half-hearted attempt to escape from Zack before he let all his weight fall on Cloud and dozed off. Though, his question now turned into Cloud's mind.

_How would it be if two tentacles-dicks touched?_

 


End file.
